


Silk, Wine and Belts

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Evanya invites a Justiciar over.





	Silk, Wine and Belts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



Altmer were few and far between in Skyrim. Evanya had met a handful of them in her time here. And when there were Nords who disliked her the way some did, it meant she grasped every chance she could to be near her countrymen. She might have left Alinor, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss it.

That was why she was dressed in the best and warmest Alinor silk she could find. She was certain Argis would not have approved of her inviting a Thalmor Justiciar over for dinner, which was why Argis was dismissed for the evening, and Ondolemar was in front of her, holding a goblet of wine.

“I’m surprised the Jarl of Markarth gave you this house,” Ondolemar said, and took a sip of his wine. He eyed the liquid approvingly.

“You do enough favours for someone, and eventually they’ll repay you,” Evanya replied with a small shrug, smiling. “You like it? Occasionally I feel homesick and order things from the Isles.”

“I do believe I’m old enough to remember the year this was bottled,” Ondolemar commented. His eyes found hers. Evanya suppressed the urge to bite her lip. “You seem to like doing favours.”

“It’s a habit,” she agreed, as he took a drink of wine. His gaze was unrelenting.

“And how does a woman of your refinement come to be in _Markarth_?”

He said the name with some distaste, but not enough to obscure the curiosity in his voice.

“I didn’t quite mean to end up here,” Evanya admitted. “I was arranged to be married. I didn’t want the union. I left Alinor, and eventually I ended up in Skyrim.”

“I doubt he was worthy of your hand anyway,” Ondolemar told her casually, taking another drink. Evanya felt the tips of her ears burn. He was still watching her. “I assume the denizens of this icy backwater have been far less _welcoming_ of a woman of your calibre than they should.”

“You get used to it,” Evanya murmured, her eyes briefly darting to the remains of their meal.

“Perhaps, but these people should recognise _quality_ when they see it,” Ondolemar sniffed. “I certainly do.”

Evanya’s cheeks were hot as she sipped her wine. “That’s very kind of you,” she said softly.

The Justiciar put his goblet down. Evanya watched him do it, clutching her own tightly all of a sudden. The two of them had danced around each other like this for several weeks now. His voice charmed her. His eyes made her feel hot. She wasn’t wearing any smallclothes beneath her dress and she abruptly wondered if her could tell.

“There aren’t many of our kind in Skyrim,” Ondolemar suddenly said. “You must be rather lonely.”

“I suppose I am,” she agreed. Her heart was suddenly pounding noisily in her chest.

“Unfortunate,” he said softly. “Maybe not lonely enough to give your _hand_ , but certainly enough to accept something else?”

The gossamer dress was suddenly clinging tight to her body, trapping the heat. “Yes,” she whispered.

Ondolemar grasped the goblet in her hand and slipped it from her grip. He filled the empty palm with his own hand, the other arm sliding around her waist to grip her firmly and drag her body against his. Evanya moaned when their lips met. His erection was hot against her inner thigh. The mer’s kisses were deep and rough, and Evanya wrapped an arm around his neck to keep her knees from giving out below her. He released her hand, and his palms dropped to squeeze her backside. He dragged up handfuls of silk. Air whisked around her thighs, caressing her skin as his bare hands grabbed her ass. The Justiciar moaned into their kisses as he felt naked flesh in his grasp.

“Is that common?” he breathed, his voice raspy as he pulled away just enough to talk. Evanya shook her head as the silk travelled up her waist. He tugged it out from between their bodies and she shivered at the touch of the black leather against her naked thigh. “Forgo undergarments when I next see you. You may _lose_ them otherwise.”

Evanya’s arms raised above her head as the dress was removed. Ondolemar dumped it on a chair and his head immediately ducked to her breast. Evanya’s legs buckled as he sucked on her nipple. His hand grabbed her waist to keep her steady, the other dropping between her thighs. His fingers came away slick almost immediately, and he teased her clit with his fingertips until Evanya’s breath came sharply, her body shaking.

“You like to do favours, correct?” he purred as she felt a slow coil of tension build with each rub of his fingers. She could only nod as she held onto him. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand down between his legs. Evanya immediately unbuckled him and slipped her fingers beneath his pants, grabbing hold of his cock. The Altmer groaned and leaned in to kiss her again, two fingers slipping into her. Evanya whimpered as his palm ground against her clit. Her hand jerked slowly back and forth, the wet slip of precome covering her palm and making each stroke easier. There was just something about him being fully clothed while he fingered her like this…

“What are you thinking about?” he purred, and pressed a kiss to her neck.  

“You,” she panted. His fingers thrust deeper and then withdrew, soaking fingertips rubbing Evanya’s clit. Her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Good girl,” Ondolemar growled, as her thumb swiped over the head of his cock. “ _Good girl_.”

Evanya leaned heavily against him, and felt his hand slide up her back. His fingers grasped a handful of her hair and she _whined_.

“Show me what your clever mouth can do, Evanya,” he ordered softly, and Evanya knelt, pulling his cock from his trousers. Her lips touched the head, one hand wrapping around the shaft. Ondolemar pulled his belt from his waist and carefully bound her wrists. Evanya’s heart skipped a beat and slick dripped down her thigh. “Touch yourself for me,” he added. “But don’t come. _I_ want to do that.”

She dripped again, letting her hands drop between her thighs and gently run over her lips and clit as she lapped at his cock. Her tongue trailed up the underside and licked the head, and then she leaned in and sucked at the tip, carefully letting an inch slip into her mouth. Ondolemar groaned, his hands grasping her head. He was cautious not to pull her hair, the salty taste of his precome covering her tongue as she slipped a few more inches past her lips.

Evanya pulled her mouth back and began to bob her head, listening to the way the Justiciar moaned as she tried to keep from stroking herself to an orgasm. She sucked on him and felt his fingers find her ears. A moan buzzed around his cock as he rubbed the sensitive tips. Her toes curled, her head moving faster. He drew lines up and down the helix as her fingers slipped into her and began to slowly thrust back and forth. She listened to him moan as she whimpered and wriggled below him, her skin hot. She wanted to come. She wanted _him_ to come.

She hazarded looking up at him and found him watching her. Her face and ears burned again, and she looked away, but Ondolemar stepped back, his cock slipping out of her mouth. Evanya swallowed, and he wiped her mouth with a thumb.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. She bit her lip and he pulled her in for a kiss, her arms pressing against his chest. He nudged up her chin and left bites down her neck. The ache between Evanya’s legs throbbed.

“Please,” she gasped, leaning against him. Ondolemar picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, laying her down on her sheets. His hands gripped her ass, dragged her to the edge of the bed. He was still fully dressed, his wet, erect cock pressing against her folds. Evanya’s breath stopped as the tip rubbed against her clit.

“I want you to ask for it,” Ondolemar ordered softly. Evanya sucked in a breath, nodding as her eyes squeezed shut. “And look at me.”

“Please,” she whimpered, her lashes fluttering open. “Please, I want you.”

He pushed into her, pinning her bound arms above her head as Evanya’s thighs tensed at the sudden fullness. Ondolemar didn’t give her much time to adjust. The Altmer’s hand grasped her hip and held her in place as his hips rolled against hers. His low groans filled the air, like music to her ears. Evanya’s eyes fluttered shut, whimpers escaping her each time he slid into the hilt. That sweet friction was making that coil between her thighs grow tighter. She had been so close when he’d pulled her fingers away, and she _needed_ that release.

His thrusts slowed briefly. Evanya wriggled, whimpering, looking straight at him. “Please, more, harder,” she begged, circling her hips against his. Ondolemar groaned, and released her hands to grab her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple. She bit her lip, her thighs parting widely for each thrust. Her head fall back against the bedding.

“Keep your hands where they are,” he panted, his hips speeding up. Evanya moaned in protest but did as she was told, her body _pulsing_ at the order. Maybe it was his damned voice, maybe it was her, but the dominance in his words turned her legs to jelly. “That’s it,” he praised her obedience, “ _good girl_.”

Evanya released a desperate “oh!” of delight. Oh, that wasn’t _fair_. Barely had he gotten her naked and he already knew what dragged her close to coming. She looked up, her eyes finding his face. His lips were parted, his eyes hooded, and strangled groan escaped him as she tightened.

“I-I want to touch you,” Evanya gasped, and without a word, Ondolemar reached out and untied her wrists. The woman reached up to grasp his head and pull him down for a kiss, her body shaking as she got closer. She felt his fingers raise to her mouth as he briefly pulled away from her, and she licked them obediently. The wet fingertips dropped, rubbing over her nipples as Evanya shook, so close to coming. The Justiciar nibbled her lip and drew back again.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, his voice shaking. His thrusts were starting to speed up, the slap of their bodies growing louder as she felt him twitch. She did as she was bid, and as her fingertips rubbed against the nub, Evanya tensed up, heat rushing through her. The tension broke, the pleasure washing over her body. She relaxed to let the relief take her, her fingers still rubbing and teasing.

“Ondolemar!” she gasped, sinking into the soft bedding as her hand kept moving, drawing out the last sweet dregs of pleasure until the touch was too much. Ondolemar growled, his body pinning hers to the bed, and with a few uneven thrusts, he groaned her name and came. Evanya savoured the sensation of him spilling in her, relaxing and pulling her hand away. The Justiciar collapsed atop her, and both of them lay there, their breathing ragged as they recovered. His chest brushed hers, the wiry blond hair teasing her nipples. She moaned, half in pleasure and half in discomfort.

“Oh gods,” she finally murmured, as Ondolemar rolled off her and onto the bedding.

“Mmm,” he murmured in agreement, his eyes meeting hers. He didn’t say anything until his breathing was no longer erratic.

“That was…”

He dragged her in for a kiss that made her lips tingle. Evanya melted into his touch, trying to ignore the feeling of slick and cum dripping out of her.

“That was very good,” he breathed, and nibbled her lower lip again. “Perhaps next time we can take longer to enjoy each other.”

“You want to do it again?” Evanya panted, a delighted glow spreading through her.

“As many times as I can.”


End file.
